<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paulkins One Shots by i_kinda_like_starkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828358">Paulkins One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid'>i_kinda_like_starkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Birthday, Cause I Said So, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Infected Paul Matthews, Laser Tag, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul doesn't like rollercoasters, Paulkins - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Roller Coasters, Semi-Infected Paul Matthews, To Be Continued, Valentine's Day, basically just one shots that aren't canon, i adore paulkins, one shots, protect Bill please, shitty fluff, they quarantined together, very random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I adore Paulkins so here I am writing one shots. Let it be known that these are all stand alone. They kind of just exist on their own so don't try to connect them up with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews &amp; Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma blinked her eyes open. She brushed the dirty blonde hair out of her face and sat up. Her alarm clock hadn’t started beeping yet so that meant she was awake early. She didn’t want to risk oversleeping and end up late for work, so she decided to get up and have a shower. Her bathroom was small and cold, actually her whole apartment was small and cold, but the bathroom was always coldest. Emma sniffed the stale air as she pulled back her shower curtain. She angled the shower head and turned on a steady stream of water, letting it run to warm up.</p><p>A yawn escaped her lips as she took off her baggy shirt she wore as a pyjama top. The dirty blonde stood under the stream, entirely still, letting it rinse over her. After a few minutes of standing under the water, Emma stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She yawned one more time before completely drying herself off and tying her hair up in a messy, but relatively tidy bun. With a damp towel wrapped around her, Emma shuffled back into her room and searched for her blouse. She shook it out before putting it on her bed and looked for her mini-skirt. She found that and threw it next to her top then put on some comfortable underwear and slipped into her clothes.</p><p>She went into her kitchen, shivering and pulled a week old packet of muesli off the top of her compact fridge. She stuck her hand in the box and shoved the cereal into her mouth and chewed on the stale pieces of bland oats and what not. Emma’s eye glazed over the large clock hanging over her couch and swore; she spent too long in the shower. She ran back to her room, grabbed her pre-packed bag, and then sprinted into the hallway of her apartment. She leaped down the staircase, two at a time until she reached the ground floor. She burst through the front doors and ran out to her car and sped off to Beanies. She parked her car behind the petite building and threw herself out of her shitty vehicle. Nora was standing by the back entrance, arms folded, tapping her foot, and a scowl plastered on her face.</p><p>“Nice to see you, <em>Emma.</em> Didn’t think you were gonna show.”</p><p>“Give me a break, Nora. I’m only, like, ten minutes late.” Emma rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You could’ve been <em>working</em> in those ten minutes.”</p><p>“Look, I’m here now okay. Who gives a shit?”</p><p>Nora scoffed and let Emma pass by her. The short blonde took her black scarf from its cubby and wrapped it around her neck, then slid her green apron over her blouse. She fixed herself up and then stepped into the empty waiting room. Emma grumbled. <em>“Of course,”</em> she thought, <em>“no one is even here but apparently I’m late. Fucking…</em>” Emma waited around, checking her phone every once in a while until the first customer of the day walked in. It was a tall, skinny boy with big glasses and he had a very plain, beige look. He walked up to the counter and slid his money across the surface.</p><p>“Can I get a hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Sure thing, kid.” Emma responded. This boy was at Beanies every day and he <em>always</em> asked for a hot chocolate. He was just embedded in her brain as the ‘hot chocolate boy.’ She made the hot chocolate for the strange, gangly boy. Then people started coming in, the morning rush, as per usual. Emma worked fast, not really caring that much. Emma would normally eavesdrop in on people’s conversations and judge them in her head. Mostly to distract her from her shitty job but also because it was fun. She turned to the line and stared at an extremely familiar looking, tall, blonde man. He smiled awkwardly. Emma stared at him expectantly and then stared more when he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>The man snapped out of his own world and came back down to Earth. “Oh! Sorry. Yeah… Uh… Hi… Could I please get um… Maybe a… Hm…” He stood there thinking about his choice for a few seconds before Emma snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Hello? If you haven’t noticed, there’s a line. <em>Make up your fucking mind.</em>”</p><p>The man didn’t look offended but instead made an even more awkward smile. “Sorry. Um… I’ll take a- one,” he held up his index finger, “black coffee, please.”</p><p>Emma threw her hand about, “finally.” She started making the awkward man’s coffee as he stood to the side, waiting. She took another person’s order and then delivered the tall man’s coffee to him. He said a meek thank you and then gulped his coffee down at lightning speed. He placed the now empty cup on a table beside where he was standing and left promptly.</p><p>“Huh.” Emma chuckled to herself. “What a weird guy.” She fixed her scarf that was askew and attended the next customer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a bit of Paul being Paul. I strongly believe that Bill and Paul were once in a small relationship so that's why they're awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I lov- Sam? Sam?” Charlotte slowly pulled the phone away from her ear. Paul gave her a sympathetic smile and focused on his own computer. Charlotte placed the phone down and stared at her desk, blankly. “He’s just busy with work,” the woman reassured herself. Paul didn’t think he was. The tall man tapped at his keyboard, not really thinking about what he was typing in the email he was writing, but making it sound important.</p><p>The phone on the other side of the office was ringing incessant but after four years of the same thing, Paul had learnt to block it out. Bill walk past with a coffee cup from the break room in hand. He wore very plain clothes but they were snappy and charming. He stopped next to Paul and tapped his shoulder, clearing his throat as he did so.</p><p>“Paul?”</p><p>Paul turned around to look up at his co-worker. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Could you talk to Alice for me?” Bill sipped at his coffee, “she told me she was going to a concert with Deb and I don’t want her going.”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell her.”</p><p>“I <em>did,</em>” Bill waved his hand about, emphasising himself. “She just yelled at me and slammed her door.” Paul stared; Bill rested himself on the edge of the other man’s desk. “I mean, I try Paul. I really do. But she won’t listen to me!”</p><p>“And you think she’ll listen to me?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Bill nodded. “Remember how you used to look after her a few years back?”</p><p>Paul hummed a response, thinking about how Alice used to be so young and innocent. “Not really.”</p><p>“Oh,” Bill replied, disappointment seeping through the one word.</p><p>The two men sat there, avoiding each other’s eyes, and not saying anything. Paul fumbled with his hands while Bill keep drinking his coffee, which was obviously scalding because Bill made a face every time he pulled the cup away from his mouth.</p><p>“Well, I should get going now.” Paul announced after checking his watch.</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. See you later?” Bill asked, readjusting his cheesecutter.</p><p>“Oh, um… Yeah. Maybe.” Paul walked away and left Bill to his burning hot coffee. He promptly left his office and stepped into the elevator and went down. He walked through the reception and turned left. Everyone else from his office would normally turn right and go to Starbucks, but Paul was going to a small business that never grew. He says it’s because, <em>“I don’t like giving to corporate chains,” </em>but he really goes there because of the beautiful barista that worked there.</p><p>Ted, Paul’s co-worker, would badger him and say he was going to check out the ‘latte hottay,’ but Ted wasn’t talking about the same barista as Paul. Ted meant the other one. The young one. Paul didn’t care about her. He barely even saw her. It was always the short, blonde barista serving coffee when he was there.</p><p>Paul stopped abruptly in front of the small coffee shop’s door, shaking away stray, intrusive thoughts. He pushed open the door and entered the small room. Paul stepped forward and his favourite barista snapped her eyes open.</p><p>“What.” It wasn’t a question. She stared up at Paul, quite obviously pissed off.</p><p>“Um.” Paul searched his brain for the right word to say. He couldn’t find them. He didn’t realise how long it had taken him to say absolutely nothing.</p><p>“You gonna get something? Or you just wasting my time? Fuck. I don’t get paid enough for this.”</p><p>Paul’s mouth hung open; words desperate to come out. They never did. So he shut his mouth and smiled awkwardly then turned around and left the shop. He cursed himself as the door swung shut behind him, the bell chiming, unaware of the stresses of the human life.</p><p>His own name rung through his ears and Paul looked up. Ted Simmons was grinning while chewing his gum. He clicked his tongue at Paul as he walked past and then slapped his back. Paul shook his head and kept walking, ready to go back to the rest of his day.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>I will be updating weekly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffy morning after</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, sharp and sweet. I'm from New Zealand btw so that's why somethings are spelt differently</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul felt Emma nuzzle closer to his body. Their foreheads were dotted with sweat. Paul brushed his hair back with one hand. Emma’s hair was in a very loose bun.</p><p>“That was great.” Emma said, grinning.</p><p>“Yeah,” Paul couldn’t agree more, “yeah.”</p><p>“How was work?” Emma asked, draping an arm across her ‘unlabelled relationship.’</p><p>Paul made a disgruntled noise. “Same old, same old. Ted <em>refuses</em> to shut the fuck up about your co-worker.”</p><p>“Which one? Is it Zoey? I bet it’s Zoey.”</p><p>“I don’t know. He only refers to her as the ‘latte hottay.’” Paul made quotation marks with his fingers and then wrapped an arm around Emma. “I don’t care though. I know he’s not talking about you.”</p><p>He meant it as a compliment. He really did.</p><p>“Did you just imply that I’m not hot?” Emma said, poking the tall man’s stomach.</p><p>Paul became flustered. “No, no. I just meant- I meant I know he’s not… He doesn’t think of you that way.” Emma raised an eyebrow. “But I do. I think you’re beautiful,” he kissed her forehead, “and sexy,” he kissed her nose, “and the hottest woman on the planet,” he kissed her lips.</p><p>Emma smirked. “I’ll give it to you, that was a better save than last time.” She kissed him back. “You’re alright.”</p><p>Paul scoffed. “I’m <em>alright?</em>”</p><p>“I didn’t say you were bad.” Emma remarked, raising her hands. Paul squeezed her. “Okay <em>fine.</em> I think you’re pretty great.”</p><p>Paul smiled sweetly and awkwardly. Emma brushed some hair out of her face and sat up. “Okay. I need a shower.” She slid out of bed, covering her naked chest with her arms. She moved into Paul’s bathroom and the man heard the water start.</p><p>Emma stuck her head put of the bathroom; all her hair tied into a top knot.</p><p>“I just had a thought.” She said, hiking her towel up to cover her chest.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How about,” she rested her hand against the door frame, “you jump in the shower with me?”</p><p>“Oh. You mean to, like, cuddle in the shower.”</p><p>Emma nodded, “maybe something else.”</p><p>Paul felt a beautiful warmth explode in his chest when Emma winked at him.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Naked cuddling is just…”</p><p>“We’ve literally had sex multiple times.”</p><p>Paul blushed, realising how he had just contradicted himself. “I think I’ll wait.”</p><p>“Your loss.” Emma shrugged and disappeared behind the door frame.</p><p>Paul chuckled to himself. “You won’t be saying that tonight.” He shouted to his ‘unlabelled’ girlfriend.</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” Emma yelled back, “good thing you’re nice in bed.”</p><p>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”</p><p>“What do you think, Paul?” Paul could hear her cheeky smile in her voice. “Why else would I keep you around?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma and Paul get into a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, fuck.” Emma said plainly. “Of course it’s gonna rain.” She muttered as she grabbed Paul’s hand and they continued walking in the rain.</p><p>“C’mon, Emma. The rain isn’t all that bad.” Paul tried to keep the mood light by giving her hand a squeeze.</p><p>“It is when you’re on a not-date.”</p><p>“Are we still calling them not-dates? It’s been four months.”</p><p>“Four, schmore.” Emma shrugged. “That’s a number.”</p><p>“But I like you, Emma.” Paul tried not to sound whiny as he spoke and pulled her under a bus stop. “I <em>really</em> like you. A lot.”</p><p>“I like you too, Paul. But… I just…” The woman breathed out slowly to calm herself down. “I don’t want it to be official.”</p><p>“Four months isn’t official enough for you?”</p><p>“No. God, Paul. I fucking like you, okay? I like you and you’re good company and you’re super sweet.” She took his other hand, looking up at him. She pursed her lips while squeezing his hands. “I made a mistake the last time I dated someone. I don’t wanna do it again.”</p><p>Paul didn’t say anything for a moment. He shook his head. “I’m not like him.”</p><p>Emma cut him off, “Paul, <em>please,</em>” Paul spoke over her.</p><p>“I would never, <em>never</em> do anything to hurt you. That other guy? He’s an asshole.” Paul pulled the short woman to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“You think <em>I</em> don’t know that?” She emphasised her point by pointing to herself. “Well, I fucking do,” she snapped, freeing herself from Paul’s arms. She normally felt safe and warm in his arms, but not tonight. Tonight she felt closed in, trapped even. The short woman adjusted her beanie and crossed her arms. Paul realised he had done something wrong so he softened his voice.</p><p>“Emma…”</p><p>“Look. I don’t wanna talk about it.” She held her hands up next to her face and looked down. “I’m going back to my apartment. I suggest you stay out here or go back to yours. Just leave me alone for a while.”</p><p>Paul nodded miserably. “Yeah…” The rain was drowning his voice out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t-”</p><p>Emma held her hand up to stop him speaking. The man shut his mouth then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and turned around. Emma watched him step out into the rain and walk down the street.</p><p>She shoved her hands in her pockets and rubbed the fabric on the inside of her jacket, or rather Paul’s jacket. Her frown stayed stuck on her face as she pulled up the hoodie and draped it over her head. Emma hated clichés but Paul’s clothes her were so fucking comfortable. She took a strong inhale in through her nose and inhaled the smell of the rain and Paul’s feint deodorant.</p><p>Emma stepped out from under the bus stop and into the rain. She turned in the direction of her apartment and started walking. She hoped Paul wouldn’t wait long before coming to see her. She was <em>not</em> going to be the one to break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm struggling to think of new scenarios oh no.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of Paul's birthday, conveniently posted on Jon's birthday. Happy birthday Jon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul rubbed his eyes open. A yawn pried his jaw open as he stretched. The man propped himself up against his girlfriend’s headboard. Only then he noticed that Emma wasn’t tucked up next to him in, looking gorgeous. She always looked gorgeous. Paul blinked lazily.</p><p>“Emma?”</p><p>“Good morning,” she called from her kitchen.</p><p>“Why are you so cheery?” Paul yawned once more. “I mean it, is the weekend after all.”</p><p>“But it’s a <em>special</em> weekend.” Emma stuck her head into the bedroom. “I remember you saying something about a birthday today.”</p><p>Paul chuckled. “Are you serious? I told you not to.”</p><p>Emma walked into the bedroom with tray that had a stack of slightly overcooked pancakes and juice. She placed it on the bed and sat next to him.</p><p>“Honestly, it’s probably a shitty breakfast but y’know…” Emma shrugged. “My cooking skills aren’t that great.”</p><p>“Can’t say mine would’ve been any better.” Paul said smiling. Oh, how he adored her. She put a finger under his chin and pulled him softly into a kiss.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Paul.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He gave her a kiss and pulled away yawning.</p><p>Emma patted his shoulder. “Don’t tell me I wore you out <em>that</em> much.”</p><p>Paul laughed. “If I oversleep it messes up my head. And you let me oversleep.”</p><p>“Hey woah, don’t blame me. I made <em>you</em> breakfast.”</p><p>“Good point,” Paul said, reaching over to grab his breakfast tray. He picked up a pancake and took a massive bite into it. He wasn’t expecting it to be good and so he was surprised. “These are great!”</p><p>Emma kissed his cheek and stood up. She was wearing one of Paul’s shirts that went down to the middle of her thighs. Emma always told him wearing your partner’s clothes was cliché but it always ended up happening, meaning Paul would often wear Emma’s scarves. Ted would judge him but Charlotte and Bill thought it was sweet.</p><p>“I would probably not drink the juice. I’ve had it for months.” She turned and went back into the kitchen raising her voice so that Paul could hear her. “So, what so you wanna do?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Paul replied, his mouth full of pancake. “Do you have any syrup or anything?”</p><p>“If I did, it would’ve been on the tray.” Paul could hear the eye roll. It wasn’t like she was poor; Emma just didn’t waste money. “Well, I was kinda hoping you would’ve suggested something. ‘Cause if you expected me to arrange something…”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Paul smacked his lips and reached for the glass of juice before remembering what Emma had said.</p><p>“How about we just go to yours. You have a better T.V. and we can just watch something.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Paul's birthday.</p><p>CONGRATULATIONS TO LAUREN AND JOEY ON GETTING ENGAGED I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul opened his door and let Emma in.</p><p>“I always forget how much I love your place.” She said as she threw herself onto his couch.</p><p>“It’s not that much better than yours.” Paul shrugged.</p><p>“Oh <em>no.</em> It most definitely is.” Emma said, snuggling down into Paul’s plush couch. Paul threw his keys onto his kitchen bench and took off his jacket. He reached into his fridge and pulled out a can of coffee. He cracked it open and sipped at it.</p><p>“Paul,” came Emma’s voice from his couch. “C’mere.” The tall man followed the voice and sat down next to the woman.</p><p>“What d’you wanna watch?”</p><p>“We can watch season two of the show I’m watching.”</p><p>“Sure. It’s your birthday after all.”</p><p>Paul leant forward and grabbed the television remote, settling back down with Emma leaning up against him.</p><p>“What show is it?” Emma said, stretching her arm over her boyfriend.</p><p>“Black Monday.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>They started watching and were soon engrossed. Paul had to pause every once in a while to explain who was who and what was happening. They laughed at every single gag and Emma had to calm Paul down before he choked on his own breath. They binged until they literally couldn’t watch anymore.</p><p>“They haven’t released the next episode yet.” Paul explained.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So what do we do now?”</p><p>“A movie? ‘Cause I have literally all day and I want to spend it all with you even if we’re doing nothing.”</p><p>Paul chuckled. “You sap.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Emma pushed him playfully.</p><p>They scrolled through the movie selections, mocking movies, and defending others.</p><p>They talked over Harry Potter.</p><p>“Harry Potter is a great movie series.” Emma stated. “But the books are better.”</p><p>“No. The books are dull and boring. It took me, like, over four months to finish the first book. But I finished the movie in two hours and thirty minutes.”</p><p>“You’ve only read <em>one</em> book?! I’ve managed to read the <em>entire</em> series about eight times!”</p><p>“Why would you put yourself through that?”</p><p>They talked about Twilight.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Emma chimed. “But Edward is hot.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Paul responded. “And Carlisle? He’s not bad.”</p><p>“Actually, now that we’re bringing up the other Cullens, Emmett is <em>fine.</em>”</p><p>“And Alice... <em>Damn</em>.”</p><p>“Jasper too.” Emma paused. “Are we just going to list all of the Cullens.” They laughed.</p><p>They talked about the Greatest Showman.</p><p>“Didn’t like it and I barely remember it.” Paul shrugged. “Not the biggest fan of the music.”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “That is <em>so</em> you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“The movie is a fucking masterpiece but you don’t like it because they <em>sing.</em>”</p><p>Paul folded his arms. “I am who I am.”</p><p>Emma laughed once and frowned. Paul smiled smugly back at her.</p><p>Eventually they decided on Notting Hill. Neither of them were the biggest fans of romcoms but they both found Hugh Grant’s humour outrageously hilarious. Emma snuggled up next to Paul, holding onto his arm. Paul absentmindedly started running a hand up and down her back, something he did in his last relationship but it got on Emma’s nerves.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>She quickly kissed him back. “Having a good day?”</p><p>Paul nodded, “Pancakes and rancid juice to then watching a whole bunch of stuff? All with you? Of course it’s gonna be a good day.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” She kissed him to stop any more words from coming out of his mouth. He kissed her back and then settled back down. They sat silently, holding each other close together, eyes stuck to the wide screen.</p><p>The credits started rolling and they stayed silent until they weren’t. Emma was then leaning over the man and kissing him gently. He placed his hands softly on her waist and she lowered herself to lie on top of him. Progressively, Emma began kissing him harder, searching for something, a reaction, from Paul.</p><p>She got it.</p><p>He sat up, deepening the kiss. Then he started standing up and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him. He carried her into his bedroom, she didn’t weigh much, and placed her on the bed.</p><p>Emma started to remove her shirt while Paul did the same.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Paul.”</p><p>All he did was smile at her.</p><p>“I actually kind of enjoyed Twilight, though.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>what?</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You decide who says they didn't mind Twilight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate ending to tgwdlm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work because I'm going through a lot and have writer's block on top of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paul?” Emma took a step back from the slouching man. “Paul, are you okay?”</p><p>The man didn’t say anything, just continued to stand there…  <em>Smiling.</em></p><p>“Paul, I’m serious. Stop fucking around.”</p><p>He opened his mouth and a thick, blue, glowing liquid spilled from the corner while he spoke. No. He didn’t speak. He <em>sang.</em></p><p>“Emma.”</p><p>Emma shuddered. “Stop. Paul. Stop. I’m not laughing.”</p><p>His eyes flickered and blinked and instead of smiling with his mouth, they were sad and big. Emma squinted a little and saw his faint frown lines.</p><p>“Oh holy fucking shit. Paul? What the fuck happened? Paul, I know that isn’t you.”</p><p>“Paul isn’t here for you anymore…” The man chimed. His words were being made false by the movements he was making. “The Hive is accepting of everyone and we want you!” The man spat the last word and Emma shot back, falling into the hospital chair behind her.</p><p>“Emma…” Paul croaked. Emma looked up. The body radiating a shallow blue effect was still there but that voice she just heard was Paul’s, not the Hive’s.</p><p>“Paul?” She got to her feet. “Paul, are you there?”</p><p>“Yeah— No!” He was cut off by the Hive that held the no for a few seconds. Emma swore she could hear white noise after that.</p><p>Emma put her hand up to his face and held it. <em>Paul</em> melted into her touch but the Hive retaliated and pulled him away. More of the blue-ish gel gushed from his mouth. Emma watched in horror as he kept coughing the stuff up. He didn’t stop until a particularly bright piece of blue shit poured out and collected into a weird shaped puddle on the ground.</p><p>“Emma…” Paul husked then his body fell limp and he collapsed to the ground. Emma dropped to his side and hoisted his arm over her shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re heavy.” She murmured and stumbled, with the man at her side, to the elevator.</p><p>Paul eventually came to more of his senses and reclaimed his mind. “I can’t believe…”</p><p>“Can’t believe what?”</p><p>“That we’re alive.”</p><p>Emma didn’t answer immediately. “Me neither.”</p><p>The woman helped keep the man stable while the walked to his car.</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s get back to the professor’s.”</p><p>“We can’t.</p><p>“What? Why not?” Paul’s voice cracked in alarm.</p><p>“He uh… He got infected.”</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Paul tapped his fingers on his knees.</p><p>“What do we do now?”</p><p>Emma shrugged. “We survive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul hates rollercoasters, don't try to change my mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Paul, <em>come on!</em>”</p><p>“I said no.”</p><p>“Little bitch boy.” Emma teased.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> a little bitch boy.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Emma took the candy floss he was holding. “People that aren’t little bitch boys ride rollercoasters.”</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes. “<em>Sensible</em> people don’t ride rollercoasters.”</p><p>“Sensible people are normally <em>boring.</em>”</p><p>“Did you just call me boring?” Paul took his candy floss back.</p><p>“Actually you implied it on yourself.”</p><p>“No. I just meant people that don’t want to die, don’t ride rollercoasters.”</p><p>“Well, we’re here now so you have to ride it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Emma pulled Paul into the queue and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s fun, I promise.”</p><p>“You know what else is fun? Not getting decapitated.”</p><p>“You read too many horror stories.”</p><p>“They aren’t horror stories!” Paul whinged. “They actually happened.”</p><p>“You’re being a real misery guts and it’s making me want to throw your candy floss in that water.”</p><p>Paul hugged his candy floss, securing it in his arms. “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“Dare I would, Mr.” Emma poked his arm. “Have you even been on a rollercoaster before?”</p><p>Paul went quiet. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well that’s a lie.”</p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p>“<em>Uh, yeah.</em>” She mimicked his tone. “I know when you’re lying Paul.”</p><p>He lowered his head in defeat. “Please don’t throw away my candy floss.”</p><p>“If you share it, I won’t.” Emma snickered. “We’re next!”</p><p>Paul hugged his candy floss tighter. “I don’t want too.”</p><p>“Well we can’t turn back now.” Emma pushed him forward. “You really wanna have a tanty in front of a bunch of kids?”</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes. The worker let them in the entrance and seated them, making sure they were buckled up properly.</p><p>“You ready?” Emma looked over expectantly at Paul.</p><p>“No.” He assured her in a stern tone.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have eaten all that candy floss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They quarantined together and are out on a walk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, sorry my posting has been shit. I'm going through some stuff atm but it'll prolly go back to normal next week. Thanks for reading :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul held Emma’s hand as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful day outside and there was no one else around. That was a good thing given the conditions.</p><p>Ducks quacked at nothing and birds sung for the thrill of it. The man couldn’t see half of his girlfriend’s face but he knew she was smiling.</p><p>He had ordered her a mask with a beautiful design on it. She called it ‘chic.’ Paul didn’t really get what was so fascinating about it but it made her happy and so he got it.</p><p>The two were nothing but content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma being fluffy????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WANT TO WRITE MORE FLUFF BUT ALL MY BRAIN CELLS HAVE VACATED MY BRAIN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t say Emma loved going to the movies. She liked movies well enough but she wasn’t a <em>huge</em> fan on seeing things as soon as they dropped in theatre.</p><p>She liked one theatre and one theatre only.</p><p>But she had started to warm up to going to the movies because she met someone, not a few days back, who had invited her out again. He was awkward but that theatre enchanted Emma and she couldn’t say no.</p><p>So now she was meeting up with him again to see a new movie that she knew nothing about. She couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul brings Emma to his works group bonding activity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was fun to write. sorry for the shitty updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“<em>Shh!</em>”</p><p>“You’re shushing me so loudly!”</p><p>“<em>Because you’re being so loud.</em>” Emma hissed to her boyfriend.</p><p>“Because I don’t understand why we have to be so <em>quiet.</em> It’s just laser tag. With my co-workers.” Paul whispered back, clutching the plastic gun to his chest.</p><p>“You’re lucky I haven’t shot you myself. You’re lucky I’m even letting you stick with me.”</p><p>“What? You a pro or something?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been coming here every month for the past couple years so I’m adequate. Better than you, at least.”</p><p>Paul gasped quietly and Emma nodded. “I am offended.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything offensive.”</p><p>“You implied that I’m bad at the game.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, I didn’t.”</p><p>Paul nodded eagerly. “Yeah, you did.”</p><p>Emma grabbed his vest, dropped her gun which now dangled limply at her side while she pressed a finger against his lips. “Someone’s close.”</p><p>“What?” He muttered against her slender finger.</p><p>“Shut. Up.” Emma reached to grab her gun but wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>Ted sprung around the corner, screeching, pelting the couple with his laser gun.</p><p>“Gotcha <em>bitches!</em>” Ted yelled. Paul rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Calm down, Ted.” Charlotte peeped from behind him.</p><p>“Aw come <em>on</em>, Charlotte. Lighten up.”</p><p>Emma frowned as she waited for her bright red message that flashed on her gun to disappear. Paul just fumbled around with his gun throwing shady glances toward Ted’s way.</p><p>Emma yelled as soon as her gun unlocked and started shooting Ted and Charlotte. Charlotte sighed before she laughed and Ted swore at the short blonde.</p><p>“I heard yelling…” Bill ambled in, his gun hanging by his side. Emma shot him several times. Paul watched his girlfriend as she ran around shooting his co-workers ravenously.</p><p>Melissa appeared next to Paul. “Is that your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Her name is Emma.” Paul replied sharply.</p><p>Melissa nodded.</p><p>“Hey Emma!” Paul called out. The blonde turned around to see Paul standing and pointing at the girl next to him. She let out a battle cry and went back into attack mode.</p><p>Five minutes later, the group of adults were standing outside of the dark room, rid of their plastic laser tag gear.</p><p>“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” Emma offered up. Everyone groaned a response.</p><p>Paul was the only one who agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>